bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Iustitia
Iustitia, the Cardinal Virtue of Justice, is an enemy boss in Bayonetta, one of the Auditio seeking to recover the left eye of the world and revive Jubileus, The Creator. He is the Third Auditio to be encountered and fought in as Boss. Hierarchy of Laguna Within Paradiso's Divine Will, also known as the Cardinal Virtues, Iustitia, or Justice, is known to take a particularly strange physical manifestation. A large mass covered with numerous faces, and extending outwards via countless tentacles, Iustitia could easily pass for a demon. This may be due to the fact that those depicting the angel are filled beyond comprehension with awe of the sheer difficulty of encouraging justice in the world. Among Paradiso's Divine Will, there are those who believe that Iusttitia is the closest of the Cardinal Vitures to hell. Justice is said to be based upon rules established by man, to be followed by man, and changing one's viewpoint can lead to a change in what is evil. This uncertainty may be a manifestation of the existing folklore and depictions of Iustitia. Appearances Iustitia appear several times in Stages 8 and 9 as an unseen source to a large number of tentacles in Paradiso, usually destroying structures or just generally hindering Bayonetta's progress. He makes a more prominent appearance just after Bayonetta defeats the clones of the two previous Auditio, Courage and Temperance, where he immediately slams one of his main tentacles onto the next island, making it spin, effectively hindering Bayonetta's progress. He later appears in Stage 10, where he fully reveals himself and challenges Bayonetta. He would attack Bayonetta with three tentacles, one of which had a face and would be his weakpoint. Bayonetta then jumps on to the top of the tentacle and makes her way to the adult face and hits it, which makes it cough out a heart like organ that holds the main tentacle in place, which she promptly slices off. Retreating back to solid land Bayonetta had to repeat the same tactic twice more, to two more main tentacles. after which she summoned Scolopendra who immediately squeezed Iustitia apart. Glowing red in Blood, Iustitia compliments Bayonetta's power, and is consumed into the underworld, but not before repeating the line of his fellow Auditio "May the Creator, Jubileus, grace you". Justice Justice appeared during the final stage of the game, on an elevator shaft of the Ithavoll Building. Justice attempted the same tactic as Iustitia, And because of its weaker abilities, it was easily defeated. It's death was followed shortly by Sapience, a clone of fellow Auditio, Sapientia Description Like all Auditio, Iustitia is colossal in size compared to other Laguna. He appears to be a hideous amalgamation of faces and tentacles, fused into a ball. Iustitia has seven faces in total. The "Adult" faces have massive tentacles protruding from their mouths, terminating in child-like faces. The last is only seen during one cutscene and on the model in the gallery, which is also child-like, which he communicates through. Iustitia has six total tentacles, three that merely potrude from the body and the other three mentioned above which each bear a child's face and are connected to the main via organs that vaguely resemble hearts. Iustitia's tentacles (the ones without faces) are barbed and can release a powerful toxin. Iustitia also has a curious glow that seems to emanate from his back. Justice looks exactly like Iustitia, but only has one side to it, in other words 3 tentacles one of them main, one child face, one adult face and one heart. The 3d model shows that their is nothing behind it only the glowing sphere beneath. This means that Justice will die immediately upon its heart being sliced off. Abilities Iustitia has several different abilities, ranging from lasers from the Child faces and brute strength from the other tentacles. These tentacles can open up and eat things, which it would attempt to if Bayonetta falls off the platform to the lava below (getting eaten will result in immediate death). The main tentacle can also create sharp spindles and other damaging objects If Bayonetta runs along them. Justice can do all of the same abilities, being that the fight is exactly the same, except eating Bayonetta, because of the lack of a pit with which Bayonetta can fall down. Mythology Iustia represents the element of Earth. Its circular body with many faces is similar to mythological descriptions of Cherubim, the second-highest order of angels. Iustitia is loosely designed after the Major Arcana tarot card, Justice. Gallery Category:Bosses Category:angels Category:Auditio